In Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 1991, 30, 1086-1092, Macromolecules 1992, 25, 883-886, J. Mol. Catal. A: Chem. 1998, 135, 121-132 and Rubber Chem. Technol. 2008, 81, 227-243 the Rhodium-based catalyst tris(triphenylphosphine)rhodium(I)chloride of formula (1) is disclosed for hydrogenation and hydrosilylation reactions of rubbers. However, high costs are associated with this catalyst which additionally requires the use of triphenylphosphine as co-catalyst. The catalyst degrades at 145° C.

In Chem. Comm. 1967, 305-306, Chem. Eur. J. 2010, 16, 12214-12220 and Tetrahedron Lett. 1966, 4871-4875 it is disclosed that the complex tris(triphenylphosphine) hydrido ruthenium chloride of formula (2) can be used in a transfer hydrogenation for converting alkynes to alkenes. However, such catalyst does not efficiently hydrogenate nitrile rubbers and it is not selective for only olefins.

According to Organometallics 2004, 23, 86-94, the catalyst of formula (3) as shown below can be prepared from RuHCl(PPh3)3 and two equivalents of SIMes2 with the formation of SIMes2.HCl as a by-product. However, no hydrogenation data is reported. It is not possible to displace PPh3 with SIMes2 without CH activation of the methyl groups.
In Organometallics 2006, 25, 99-110, Dalton Trans. 2008, 2603-2614. Organometallics 2009, 28, 1758-1775. Inorg. Chim Acta. 2010, 363, 625-632 and Organometallics, 2010, 29, 5450-5455 the catalyst of formula (4) as shown below is prepared from RuHCl(CO)(AsPh3)3 and IMes2. Such preparation method, however, is not favourable due to the presence of AsPh3. The catalyst further contains a CO group. Such catalyst is described for transfer hydrogenation of aromatic ketones with alcohols. It also hydrogenates olefins and ketones using H2, however, it is not selective for olefins.
In J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1961, 83, 1262-1263, Chem. Ear. J. 2010, 16, 12214-12220, Am. Chem. Soc. 2010, 132, 16756-16758 and J. Mol. Catal A: Chem. 2003, 206, 13-21 the catalyst of formula (5) as shown below is used as a transfer hydrogenation catalyst for alkynes to alkenes and for hydrogenation of amides to alcohols and amines under H2. However, such a catalyst is not selective for olefins and contains a CO group.
In Chemical Industries 2005, 104, 125-134 the catalyst of formula (6) as shown below is described for the hydrogenation of rubbers. High costs, facile catalyst deactivation and low thermal stability are some of detrimental attributes of this catalyst.

Summing up various catalysts are already available for hydrogenation reactions, however, many of them contain unfavourable ligands, are difficult to prepare and not sufficiently active and/or selective.
Therefore, it was the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, thermally robust, and olefin selective novel catalyst for hydrogenation reactions particularly for hydrogenating polymers and even more particularly for hydrogenating nitrile rubbers.